


Count DracuLaw

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami is forced to flee her home village and encounters a vampire during her escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and all of its awesome characters.

_**** _

The evening air was sharp and cold. Nami was hiding beneath the gallows, desperately trying to catch her breath, though, the bitter atmosphere was making it difficult. It was stinging her teeth with every inhalation, and slowly numbing her limbs.

'This was a bad idea.' She told herself when the stench of damp wood and horse manure filled her nostrils. She was running for her life when she lost her footing on the moistened cobbles of the town square. Her knee twisted during the fall, and she was forced to take shelter under the first structure she could scramble to.

The coroners carriage had been there a few hours before. He had been ordered to take away the corpse of the King's brother, and throw him into a shallow grave. The pony that pulled the funeral cart had left behind a pile of noisome evidence of its presence nearby, but thankfully not close enough that in her haste she might have trailed her skirt through it.

Mildew was creeping up every leg of scaffolding that she could see, and also the one at her back. It was a surprise that the disintegrating gallows could even hold the weight of the possible six people it had nooses for.

'I planned everything perfectly! How did it go so wrong?' She fumed to herself, and blamed it on being weary through lack of sustenance.

Nami hadn't eaten a proper meal for over a month. Her erratic menstrual cycle seemed to have come to a complete stop now, but that hadn't bothered until recently. She originally blamed it on the stress of losing her mother and sister, but once her ribs became prominent she had started to worry about her health.

_After seeing how empty her pantry was, she knew she would have to open her produce stall today. But on the execution day of the King's brother she expected to make very little, if anything at all._

_Winter was fast approaching, and she needed new furs. She knew it would be disrespectful to try and trade whilst the beloved Corazon's hanging was taking place, but she needed to eat as well as keep warm. And despite how the villagers may have felt about Corazon, she didn't need to fear any repercussions of trading since it was the King himself who ordered his brothers execution._

_The day was cold and grey. A fine drizzle had fallen all morning, soaking every villager through, and dampening their already miserable spirits. Despite wearing a thicker underskirt and a thermal chemise, a chill had sunk deep into Nami's bones, the kind only a hot bath could alleviate, and she knew she would be lucky to have one of those._

Nami didn't make a single belli all day.

In her escape, she snagged her over-skirt on the decorative window shutter, tearing it from the hem to the waistline. She wrapped the fabric tightly around her legs to try and keep warm while she examined her haul. A chicken leg and a loaf of bread weren't much, but at least they would keep her going for another day.

Nami ate her meal while she could. She was so hungry that the foul odours from her surroundings didn't affect her at all. Her only discomfort was the pain in her knee, and having to eat dry food without something to help wash it down.

Torches, and angry cries of 'Thief', 'Harlot' and 'Witch' had chased her from the manor house, and all across the upper village. One woman claimed that Nami had enchanted her husband with her magick powers, and stole his coin purse. Another corroborated her story, and then the pitchforks came out.

Nami ripped a chunk from her loaf, and watched the flicker of fire outside the front of the apothecary in the distance. 'They haven't given up yet.'

The day had been ominous, and the night even more so. 'I should have never ignored the lunar halo, I knew I would get caught. How could I not with that eye watching over me?' Nami sulked.

The full moon was shining brightly above, like a giant ivory pupil following her every move. Within the halo, the dark sky was filled with cirrus clouds, like a wispy white iris around an all seeing eye.

Nami carefully shuffled on her knees, protecting her wounded joint as she peeked her head out to scan the square. She was just about to try and move from her hiding place when an icy squall blew through the town square. The sign that hung just outside the tavern began to swing in the wind. Its hinges squeaked with every sway, drawing attention to her direction.

"There she is!" A woman shouted from across the square. She pointed straight at Nami, who suddenly felt betrayed by the moon. Its light seemed to illuminate only her face as she had peeked out from beneath the gallows, giving away her position.

The hoard of villages charged towards her with their torches raised high into the air. Nami quickly scrambled to her feet, tearing her badly cobbled boots in the process. Her toes ripped right through the welt making it more troublesome to run, adding to her already difficult escape.

Nami was just about to loose hope when an eerie mist no more than two feet high rolled into town, blocking the villagers route to her. They all froze at once, looking back and forth between one and other, panic stricken.

"It's Him." She heard someone mummer. Nami ignored their chatter, and the orotund warning in their tone, and fled into the pastures just beyond the village.

Nami hurried through the fields, stumbling a couple of times in her haste. She was thankful she had not discarded her damaged boots when she got to the the woodlands, the underbrush was so dense, and would have surely wounded her feet.

She glanced back every so often, hiding behind the nearest tree trunk and double checking that she hadn't been followed. The villagers must have truly been spooked, not a single one of them had pursued her.

Nami now felt comfortable enough to slow her pace, and she needed to as the ground underfoot became more uneven. Large, interlacing roots protruded from the surface soil in loops, like traps trying to ensnare her feet.

The darker the forest became, the more Nami seemed to panic. She found herself half wishing it was the dead of winter. The light of the moon was barely visible now through the thick, almost unnatural canopy overhead. If it was later in the year, perhaps the lunar light could penetrate the treetops, and illuminate her way.

The leaves rustled in the gentle breeze, and there was a strange whistle blowing through the trees. Together, they sounded like a hum, a murmur, a frightened voice on the wind that spoke in a tongue she did not know, but her heart could grasp the warning. "But I can not go back!" She voiced out loud, freezing in place until the hum died down, and eventually stopped. It took her a few moments more to gather the courage to press on through the woods.

Nami wished for a companion. She was scared, and lonely. Not just at that moment, but in all aspects of her life, though during this eerie day, she found herself wishing it more and more. After the voice she thought she heard, Nami desperately wanted to get out of the woods.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Nami finally came to a small clearing. She paused before exiting the safety of the trees, checking around for any predators, or if anyone had been brave enough to follow her all this way.

They had not.

There was a fine mist that cloaked the ground. It was different to the vapour that had rolled into the town square. This was fine, and stationary, and in the moonlight it looked like a beautiful silvery blanket covering the dewy meadow beneath.

A sole sycamore grew at the tree line across the heath. It must have towered twenty feet above the rest of the forest. Everywhere the lunar luminance touched, all the trees appeared bleached. Every gnarl was visible on the crooked boughs and the great twisted trunk of the sycamore, like friendly faces licked by nocturnal radiance, luring her out from her shaded hiding place, and inviting her into the night.

Nami got but five paces into the meadow when she heard what sounded like a twig snap from the wood behind her. Her legs froze. Her feet seemed fastened to the ground as the sounds continued, and drew louder, and nearer. She finally amassed the courage to turn around just as a man exited the trees.

There was something graceful about the way he walked, an almost feline quality that mesmerized her. She literally couldn't take her eyes off the tall, and slender man that approached her. Her mouth felt dry when she glimpsed his dark hair and handsome face, then Nami's eyes quickly fell to his feet, to slowly drink in the sight of him.

The mist was almost knee deep. It was heavier now, completely shrouding his lower legs, making it seem like he was eerily floating just above it, slowly moving towards her.

As he approached, her gaze travelled up the long folds of his pitch black cape. The furrows guided her eyes to his neck line, to the white shirt he was wearing, and the crimson tie knotted at his throat. She watched carefully as his Adam's apple moved beneath his skin, and marvelled at his complexion that was as pale as bleached bone.

He stopped before Nami and stared down at her with a sullen frown, the tip of one blooded tooth protruded through his thin lips at the corner of his mouth. Out of fear, her gaze quickly moved from his lips, she followed the line of his nose to finally meet his stare.

Nami immediately felt like she was trapped in his burning aurous eyes. There was something magnetic about them, like she was a bee, and they were her nectar, drawing her in with a sweet promise.

There was also something else, something that struck fear in her heart. A peculiar incandescence, like the shine of the tapetum lucidum of a nocturnal predator. Nami felt like she was about to be devoured.

Without a word he placed his right hand on the centre of her back. It startled Nami, she was still enchanted by his eyes, but from the unexpected contact she immediately raised her hands to try to repel him.

He kept a firm hold on her, and took the opportunity to take her right hand lightly in his, letting her fingers rest on top, and brushing his thumb over her knuckles. The simple gesture made Nami forget about resisting him, and a blush quickly dusted her cheeks.

He continued to hold her gaze as he began to lead her in a slow, bewitching dance. The moment he led her backwards Nami was certain she could hear music. It was dark, and painfully beautiful, like someone had grabbed a hold of her heart and was intermittently giving it a gentle squeeze followed by a sensual caress.

She felt scared, yet truly at peace. She was completely captivated by him, and wouldn't have been able to move if it wasn't for him leading her.

"Who are you?" She asked when she finally remembered how to speak.

"No one." He whispered in a smoky voice. Still refusing to break eye contact with her.

"You're not no one." She countered.

"Why don't you tell me who you are?" Every word that left his lips enthralled her. Like some heady narcotic that numbed her senses to all, except him.

Her heart began thumping in her chest, and she desperately wanted to ignore it. "My name is Nami." She answered without thinking, sinking deeper into his spell.

He pulled her body against his before he asked his next question. "And where are you from, Nami-ya?"

"Cocoyashi v-village." Nami stammered as the dark haired stranger nuzzled against her neck.

Even though she didn't know the man and was becoming more and more afraid, she still closed her eyes to enjoy his affections. She felt trapped by him, but it excited her that he had caught her.

'Shouldn't I push him away?' she thought to herself when she remembered about the bold tempest she usually was.

That minute amount of clarity caused her to open her eyes. They were still dancing, thought it seemed to Nami that they moved at a hurried pace, one that was making her dizzy. She suddenly felt drunk, and it frightened her.

"You're a bit far from home." He purred in a honeyed tone that made her feel even more light headed, forcing her to close her eyes again, and relax in his embrace right away.

Nami moaned as she felt the man's lips press against the racing pulse in her neck. He kissed her flesh momentarily, then she felt a sharp and burning sensation as he punctured her porcelain skin with his sharp fangs.

She was already weak, but nonetheless she frantically struggled against him. She clenched her fists, and hammered her hands against every bit of him that she could reach. Her attack was brief, paralysis seized her.

Nami opened her eyes to stare up at the moon. Once again, she felt betrayed by it. It did nothing but watch as the nocturnal predator fed upon her. All she could hear was the rapid sound of her own beating heart, and the slow swallow of the vampire sucking the life from her veins. He'd had an excruciatingly tight grip around her body, but that pain soon faded away as the darkness clouded her vision, and slowly took her.


	2. The Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and all its charcters.

Nami slowly began to stir from her unconscious state. The first thing she was aware of was her own pulse. Blood was still pumping through her veins, and throbbed with a dull, yet excruciating ache in her temples. The hollow thump of her pounding heart was a painful but welcome reminder that she was still alive.

She was moving, or was she? Nami felt light, almost free of gravity, like she was adrift on the ocean. She felt as though she was bobbing softly on the skin of the sea, rising and falling gently with the rolling waves. The sensation almost rocked her back into the comfort of darkness, but she could feel the currents travelling too quickly beneath her, and feared the tremendous depth she could sense to the Earth below.

'I'm miles from the ocean.' Her mind involuntarily recalled. She was confused, then suddenly aware of a line of pressure up her spine. With great effort, Nami fought with her drowsiness and managed to crack open her eyes. She rolled her head to the side and saw the bright moon low on the horizon. It had lost its halo now, and in her disoriented state Nami somehow thought it appeared larger.

Her eyes lazily drifted from broad white moon to the silver bank of fog below it. 'I'm still in the field.' She thought to herself, closing her eyes again in relief. She tried to wriggle a little, to dislodge the tree root that was digging into her back, but before she even got a chance to move, panic struck her.

The throbbing in her temples quickened and intensified as her heart began to race. She realised then that she hadn't seen any trees when she just opened her eyes. She was not still in the clearing. Her chest began to heave as her mind pieced together exactly what had happened, and the possibility of where she was. Her suspicions were confirmed when her breasts came into contact with something every time she took a deep breath.

Nami squeezed her eyes shut, and slowly turned her head back to the position it was in when she awoke. She could feel slender fingers trailing across her scalp as she rotated her head until her cheek met with cold flesh. She was suddenly able to notice the palm at the base of her skull, cradling her head, and recognised that there was an arm down her spine and another around her waist.

She tried to move her arms, to struggle free, but they refused to obey her and remained limp by her sides. No matter how much she tried, she could not move her body, only her head. She felt tears sting her eyes as her worry deepened. She'd been captured by that creature, and she was too weak to do anything about it.

* * *

The sensation of her being passed to another person roused her, but Nami still lacked the strength to move or communicate. She felt as though she was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Master, she is still alive." The man holding her announced with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Of course she is." Nami heard, in a familiar smoky tone. His voice was just as intoxicating as the last time she heard it. "I barely took half a pint from her veins."

"Then why stop?" Again, the man holding her sounded as equally confused as he was surprised at her being live.

"She's malnourished. Her blood tasted awful." The vampire declared in a bored tone. Nami wished she had the strength to hit him for that insult.

A contemplative hum rumbled in the chest that she was clutched against. "Shall we kill her?"

Nami felt her heart hammering in her throat by that question. Her puncture wounds seemed to burn as her pulse raced. She was still to weak to move, and too afraid to open her eyes. She was sure they knew she was conscious by now, her heavy breathing would give her away, if nothing else had.

"No." The vampire scoffed. "I want her." He said softly, brushing his knuckles across her cheek.

There was a moment of silence then that made Nami uneasy. Why were they standing still, and not speaking? Was the man supporting her waiting for further instruction? She would describe the vampires actions just now as affectionate, was he staring at her? That thought made her even more uncomfortable.

"Feed and clothe her until she is ready." He ordered. The vampires voice seemed quieter, as if he was walking away, but she couldn't hear his footsteps.

"Ready?" His subordinate queried in a raised voice.

"I won't turn her until she is a healthy woman."

"How will we know when the time is right?" He shouted.

"I'll know." The vampire declared. His husky voice seemed to echo all around her, through her, like it had somehow penetrated her mind.

"Shachi! Prepare some fish for our guest." Her bearer shouted.

"Okay." She heard a man reply. His voice was distant, but human, they both were.

Then Nami was carried up a large flight of stairs, taken into a warm room, and placed on a comfortable bed.

* * *

Nami was given three varied meals a day, and was regularly able to have a warm bath. Her diet started with simple foods like oats and rice, and richer, more delicious meals were introduced as her health steadily increased.

She was ecstatic that she was given elegant gowns to wear when she was no longer bedridden. She would never have been able to dream up some of the styles that were presented to her. She couldn't even recall seeing any nobles wearing slightly similar attire. They were a little too big for her, nothing a corset or a few good meals couldn't fix though.

The moment her strength returned, Nami set about exploring her surroundings, and looking for a way to escape. It was still too early, she knew she wouldn't get far if she fled at that moment, she was still too weak for that.

She felt safe enough to roam freely around the vampire's residence. She had heard first hand that he was not going to kill her. Not yet, anyway. So, she knew she had time to plan and prepare.

Nami thought that his home was peculiar. It was warm and clean, yet always smelt earthy. The walls were dark stone, with irregular splashes of uneven grey blocks. Large tallow candles illuminated every room. They were spiked into candelabras that allowed their wax to pool, and not drip, and were hung high on the walls as decoration. There were no windows, save for the ones in the great hall. They were dressed in heavy black curtains that were always oven, and the same fabric was used to shroud the front door. Beyond that, there was no ornamentation anywhere within the residence.

She knew the vampire's quarters lay deep within his home, and planned to stay from away from there. Penguin, the man who carried her in, had told her that he has no use for a coffin, and prefers to rest in a bed. At the time, Nami did not believe him. She did not know that natural light couldn't penetrate her prison until she had seen the proof for herself.

On one occasion, she ventured a little too deep into what she had leant was Count Draculaw's castle.

_Nami stole a torch, and a cob of bread, from out of the kitchen and began her exploration. She kept her hands to herself as wandered through what she believed to be the basement of the castle. She didn't want to touch and spider's nests, or anything else in the unused rooms._

_She came to a low tunnel. Nami thought for a long time, and swallowed hard before deciding to duck down, and go in. Only the threshold to the tunnel was low, after the few feet the ceiling opened up a little, allowing her stand up again._

_The moment she entered the main shaft a shiver ran down her spine, and her stomach turned. She instantly forced the torch far out in front of her, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that was beyond in the narrow tunnel. She waited a moment until she was confident there was nothing there, then ducked down to see if anyone was behind her._

_Nothing._

_The knot in her stomach only tightened when she remembered what happened the last time she overlooked her instincts. But the voices in the forest felt different to this. Now, she somehow felt that she was on the right track, that she was meant to come this way. So she ignored the awful feeling in her gut, and the goosebumps that covered her skin._

_Her throat felt dry, and she was sure she could taste the bile rising up her oesophagus as she tentatively stepped forward. Her head constantly turned back and forth to check nothing was following. Nami free hand constantly rubbed the exposed flesh at her neck and shoulders, trying to quell its urge to fall from her bones and crawl away._

_That horrible feeling of loneliness crept up on her again. She felt vulnerable and trapped down there. Anything could come for her. Nami didn't believe in supernatural creatures before but now she did, she had no choice but to believe, and she was very afraid. She'd heard too many unnatural noises from within the castle, and from out side it. She'd over heard someone named Doctor Hogback mentioned in the same sentence as a Rocinante, and a fascination with harnessing lightning._

_Her train of thought stopped then as the realisation of her whereabouts hit her. She was travelling along an underground channel, one that could possibly be an ancient catacomb. If some undead being came for her, then she would only have one way to run, and hopefully she could out run them. Though she kept checking in front and behind, Nami wasn't sure that if she was going to be killed that she actually wanted to see her foe before it got to her._

_She stopped for a moment to take a few deep breaths, and seriously contemplate if she was brave enough to continue. She leant her back to the wall, and watched the light of her torch flicker on the arch that had been chiselled out a foot above her head. Her eyes examined the stone walls, and lingered momentarily on the grey and black surfaces that reflected her light faintly._

_She stepped forward, and was soon lost as her fingers traced the dark silvery veins that led her deeper and deeper through the vault._

_Her torched flickered and dimmed significantly, instantly snatching her attention. "Don't you go out on me!" She pleaded to the flame, not knowing what else to do since she had no fuel and nothing to rekindle it._

_Nami looked back and forth down the narrow tunnel, trembling in fear, she couldn't remember which way she had come from._

_"Shit." She wept as the flame in front of her reduced to be just bright enough to illuminate the immediate space around her. She looked to her left and decided that she would go that way. Nami was almost certain that that was the direction she had come from._

_Then, her heart painfully skipped a beat as she saw two reflective eyes in the distance. She quickly started gasping for air, and pressed her hand over her racing heart as she slowly tried to back away, holding the almost extinguished torch far out in front of her for protection._

_"What are you doing down here, Nami-ya?" His angry voice echoed along the vault. She fell to her knees with relief that it was him, and not something else._

_"I got lost." She whimpered, hoping the repercussions wouldn't be too severe. "What is this place?"_

_"What do you think it is?" He asked in a bored tone as he helped her from the floor._

_She really hadn't given much thought to where she was. She was just looking for a secret entrance to the castle, another a way out. "Your crypt?" Nami suggested._

_The vampire ripped the torch from her grasp and pinned her against the wall with her hands stretched out to her sides. "And you thought you would try to kill me in my sleep?" He growled at her._

_He was emitting a terrifying aura with his face was pressed to her neck. Nami was becoming increasingly more petrified by the second. Her mind raced at the same speed as her heart, and she knew he could hear it. The louder it beat in her chest, the more she could feel his teeth grazing her skin._

_"I d-didn't!" She honestly replied, trying to stop her tears from falling, and her body from trembling. The thought of trying to kill him had never actually entered her mind._

_He released her hands immediately, and his aura evaporated in the same moment. Nami was surprised by how quickly she relaxed, especially since he kept his face pressed to her neck, inhaling her terrified scent._

_"It's an old lead mine." He explained, letting his breath fan over her skin. Nami didn't know vampires still used their respiratory system, but apparently he did. "It is also a dead end." He said as he looped his arm around her waist and began to lead her along the pitch black tunnel._

_She was still too afraid to speak. Not so much of him, more of the fact that she couldn't see, and she would have to rely on his to guide her. 'Can I really trust him?'_

_As they walked, Nami rested her hand over his at her waist. She did it to steady herself, but he took that as a sign to pull her closer to him. She instantly tried to move, but when he wouldn't let her she put her hand on his chest to try to keep some distance between them._

_Nami tried not to scrutinise the body pressed at her side, but it was difficult when her palm on his chest could feel his defined muscles beneath his shirt. Nami fought to block her thoughts, and just concentrated on his words._

_"It was in disrepair before I claimed it. Vacant for over a century. I secured the rooms at the front of the castle, I had to for my servants. But it may still be dangerous back here."_

_She enjoyed the sound of his voice. It felt different to when she met him on the heath. He wasn't trying to spellbind her, but she was captivated by him anyway._

_"You don't want to run into anyone other than Shachi, Penguin or myself." He warned as he placed his hand on the back of her head, forcing her to duck down._

_"What do you mean anyone else?" She immediately asked when they reached the other side of the low tunnel. The prospect of someone or something other than those three was actually quite frightening, but his lack of reply made her think that was all he was trying to do._

_"Just don't venture beyond this point again." He advised as he began to walk away from her. "I will walk you through the gardens one evening so you can see the front of the mine."_

* * *

_A full lunar cycle passed before Count DracuLaw took her out into the gardens._

_The front door opened up straight into a maze, whose privet walls were more than ten feet high._

_Nami instantly felt a little more alive as she stepped outside. She had forgotten what fresh air smelt like, it brought a smile to her face as she inhaled it. The green and yellow privets were a pleasure to look upon. They held the first hue of living colour that she had seen in far too long. 'I need to break out of here.' She thought to herself._

_The vampire told her that there was a small clearing within the maze that allowed a brilliant view of his home, and he took her hand to escort her there. She stretched out her other arm, letting the small leaves of the hedges brush against her fingers. She regularly brought her hand up to her nose, to appreciate the fragrance of the foliage that stained her finger tips._

_Nami had gotten quite used to his company by this point. Every evening since their encounter in the vaults Nami had been forced to eat her evening meal with Shachi and Penguin, with the vampire sitting at the head of table watching her every move._

_His subordinates were mortal, and the best way to describe them would be to say that they were truly full of life. Her evening meal had always been her favourite part of her day, but keeping their company helped her to forget her loneliness._

_She found herself imaging what it would be like to stay with DracuLaw, but the moment she remembered he was the living dead, she felt as though her blood would curdle with fear._

_He was open and honest, and his intelligence made him exceptional company. It pleased her that he did not try to flatter her, it would never have fooled her. What pleased and surprised her more was that he had still not used his alluring abilities on her. She could not deny that he was incredibly attractive, but she could certainly tell the difference now. She was slowly warming to the mysterious vampire, gradually becoming infatuated with him, and it was not necromancy._

_After a long stroll they finally came upon the clearing he spoke of, and a white bench was positioned facing the old mine. "There." He said, as he motioned towards his home._

_Nami looked up to see that a monolithic castle had been carved into the side of the mountain. There were spires on turrets, and towers with battlements. "The only thing missing is a moat and portcullis." Nami observed out loud as she took a seat on the bench. "How has no one discovered this?"_

_"Some villagers have stumbled across it, but we are well protected thanks to my pet."_

_"What pet?"_

_"The white monster that patrols this maze. It isn't safe for you to be here unaccompanied."_

_His face showed no emotion as he spoke. Nami believed he was attempting to frighten her, just as her had done before. "I've never seen any white monster." She proclaimed._

_DracuLaw moved to sit next to her on the bench. "He sometimes ventures into the forest, and down into the vale beyond. He is very real, I assure you." His eyes seemed to light up as he spoke, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth._

_Nami couldn't stop her eyes from finding the very tip of his tooth that could be seen through his smile._

_"What do you want with me?" She suddenly blurted out, blanching the moment her words left her lips._

_"We should return to the castle." He said quietly, then got up to escort her back the way that came._

_Nami heard the rustle of trees, then a ferocious roar from the forest nearby. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and her legs froze. Out of fear her head immediately whipped around to the direction that it came from, but her eyes were greeted by the tall privets of the maze._

_"Come." The vampire demanded, and tugged at her arm to get her to follow._

_"You'll be safe now." He assured her once they were on the last stretch leading back to the castle._

_DracuLaw gradually slowed their pace until they came to a stop at the entrance to his home._

_"A companion." He quickly said as he forced her against the wall next to his front door. "That is what I want from you, Nami-ya."_

_He stared down at her through narrowed eyes and a brooding frown. It was as though the words had wounded him as he said them. The vampire closed the distance between them, and leant down to seal his lips against hers._

_Nami eyes shot open wide, and she slammed into the wall behind her with the pleasant shock that his lips sent though her. She was just about to try to push him away when she felt his cold fingers caress the nape of her neck, and his lips softened to coax her into returning his kiss. Somehow, her lips parted, and she kissed him back for the briefest second._

_'No!' Her mind screamed, and she shoved him away to stare up at him furiously. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts, and realise that he had not enchanted her. She had kissed him back of her own free will, and in the very instant that she stopped forcing him away, DracuLaw seized her lips again._

_The kiss was unusual; awkward, almost. He kissed her hungrily, but delicately, careful not to catch his teeth on her lips._

_It frustrated Nami, like they were both restraining themselves from what they truly wanted. She was terrified, and slightly repulsed when she remembered that he was a vampire, but this wasn't enough. She wanted to be in his embrace, and to have him kiss her fiercely._

_Again, Nami pushed him away. Her paradoxical feelings were confusing her, and she really didn't know if she wanted to give in, or to fight her growing attachment._

_His hand took up its previous position at the back of her neck, while the other cupped her face. 'How can his cold caress make me feel so warm?' She wondered to her self as he stole another kiss from her._

_She hummed with pleasure as he deepened their kiss, slowly kindling her lust deep within her. He suddenly sucked her tongue into his mouth while wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulled her close to mould their bodies together._

_"Ah!" She screamed and broke away when he bit her tongue. He didn't let her out of his arms though. The vampire just stared down at her with his eyes fixed on her lips._

_The metallic taste of blood was slowly seeping into her mouth. He had tasted it too, or he could smell it, she was sure._

_His eyes were glazed, and his chest heaved like a wild animal who had just chased and caught it prey. Somehow, she didn't feel afraid of him._

_His hand on her neck kept her still while he slammed his lips against hers again, sucking her tongue into his mouth once more for another taste of her sanguine fluid._

_'That's it.' She thought to herself as their kiss turned feverish. That was the sort of kiss she wanted. He kept her close while his hands explored her body. Though his flesh was icy, his touch ignited something within her that made her feel more alive than she had in a long time, a sensation her body had long forgotten._

* * *

Nami was standing at one of the windows in the great hall, no one ever bothered her there. Shachi and Penguin went about their business in the evenings, only engaging her at dinner.

She stared out into the night, thinking about how long she had been an 'honoured guest' of Count DracuLaw. She'd seen three complete lunar cycles since entering the castle, and the moon was now a waning gibbous.

She studied the snow covered maze. The glistening icy blanket resting on top of the privets was a stark contract to the dark bear branches below, making it easier for her to try to memorize an escape route. Though, her thoughts of fleeing had lessen, of late.

Nami had now seen the white monster that guarded the castle. She caught a glimpse of the giant beast on the mountain side. It was almost camouflage amidst the blizzard, but its eyes gave away its position. Two large obsidian pearls scanned the snowfall, until it bared its teeth to growl a terrifying warning. Its roar mingled with the falling precipitation, creating a swirling storm of screaming snow. Nami hoped to never encounter the beast up close.

Besides her fear of the Counts pet, Nami had warmed to the vampire significantly, and that was what was dulling her desire to leave.

Not tonight though. Tonight, she was irritated, possibly irrational, and intent on leaving. She had not seen the Count for four nights now, and to her annoyance his servants refused to comment on his whereabouts. Nami knew her hormones were making her a little more tempestuous than usual, but she wasn't going to let her clouded judgement stop her.

Two nights after the vampire's disappearance, she awoke feeling tired and achy, with pains in her lower back. It was a sensation she had happily forgotten, and one which had returned far more intensely than she had ever felt it before. She grabbed a sanitary napkin, wrapped herself in linens, and did her best to hide from the rest of the household until her menstruation had stopped.

Nami had felt far too warm in his cosy abode, so she had been tying her hair up the last few days. She knew a slight fever was a symptom of catamenia, as was having sensitive breasts, so she opted to wear dark cotton dresses, and refrained from wearing anything with bones, or attire that required a corset.

She was lost in thought, concentrating on the maze when the vampire stealthily approached from behind, quickly spun her around, and buried his face against her skirt.

"Law!" She screamed out of utter embarrassment, and shoved his head away. Then tried to put some distance between them, but there was no where to go.

The vampire slowly stood up straight, took Nami's hands and pinned them against the glass window behind her. "Did you think I wouldn't know?" He asked, before kissing her chest above her heart. She knew he hadn't, but it felt as though his lips just cast a spell that made her entire body tingle. Starting at her heart, then having the muscle pump the heated sensation through every inch of her.

He sent a pleasant shiver down her spine as the tip of his nose brushed over her skin, while his lips trailed up her neck. "You smell delicious, Nami-ya." He panted into her ear as he released her hands, and braced her shoulders.

Lust poured through her as she peered up into his eyes. She knew his stare was something else, though. There was desire burning in those golden irises, but there was also a feral hunger, a carnal thirst that made him want to tear her apart, and eat her alive.

He was breathing deeply. His chest was rising and falling heavily as he stared down at her. Draculaw leant forward, he placed a chaste kiss on her left cheek, before kissing down her neck, and lingering over her jugular.

She could hear his heart hammering in his chest, it was beating much louder than her own. 'This is it.' Nami thought to herself when she felt his lips part, and his fangs touch her skin. She swallowed hard, closed her eyes and braced herself for a bite that did not come.

"For your own safety, I'm going to have to lock you up." He growled against her skin, before picking her up, and carrying her to her chambers.

The vampire threw her onto her bed, then locked the doors.

"Penguin!" She heard him shout in an gruff tone.

"Master?" He immediately replied.

"Bring her to me in seven nights."


	3. The Bride of DracuLaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

Nami was sitting on her bed, staring at the large wooden doors, waiting. Penguin had brought her a light brunch, and a mid afternoon snack, then quickly returned to the kitchen. He hadn't turned up yet to escort her outside or collected the dirty pots, and Nami was feeling more and more anxious as the day went on. She could tell it was getting late now.

She was constantly jiggling her foot, or tapping her fingers. That alternated with her pacing around her bed. There were no books, and no writing materials, all there was for her to do was wait, and the stress of it had unsettled her stomach.

Everyday, Penguin had accompanied her around the grounds, guarding her from the white monster named Bepo. Apparently the Count had insisted she get some exercise, so they strolled the maze in almost silence for the couple of hours she was allowed out of her chamber. He was usually very forthcoming, she enjoyed his company very much, but he had been uncharacteristically taciturn since she had been confined.

Nami needed to speak with Penguin. Today was the seventh day since the Count had locked her up, and she had plenty of important questions she required answers to. The most important question was what was going to happen to her? She felt sick whenever she tried to imagine what she was going to endure.

She quickly got her feet when she heard heavy footsteps ascending the stairs in the great hall. She knew it was not the Count, he moved in silence, but she still straightened her cotton dress out of nervousness, and waited for her chamber door to open.

"Penguin!" She shouted as soon as she caught a glimpse of him through the crack in the door.

The man refused to make eye contact with her, and simply offered her a large black box, decorated with a crimson ribbon. "My master would like for you to wear this."

"I need to talk with you." She announced as she automatically took what was being offered to her without thinking. "I need to know what's going to happen." Nami said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"I will return for you in one hour. You'll find out shortly after." Penguin said as he closed the door, and then locked it.

"Wait!" Nami anxiously shouted, dropping the box in favour of pounding her fist against the door. "I'm scared." She whimpered, letting her hand rest on the back of the door after her final hit, and placing her forehead against the wood.

Nami was scared, terrified even, but not of Count DracuLaw. At the beginning of her week of confinement, she might have been, but she had had time to think, time to realise that she had nothing to go back to, and certainly no means to start again even if she had a desire to.

As long as she didn't wander to deeply, his castle was warm and friendly. There was a homely feel to it, and she would surely miss the place, and its residents if she left now. She had never been clothed so elegantly in her life, or fed so well. Though, she imagined the latter was about to change. In all the evenings the Count had watched her eat her meal, he not consumed a morsel. He only ever drank claret from the same pewter goblet.

She remembered then how his eyes upon her made her feel. Initially, his gaze made her uncomfortable. The very thought of what he was almost made her skin crawl, and she wanted to recoil and hide her face from him, hating the idea that she would become his meal.

That soon changed as she got to know him. She stopped seeing herself as livestock being fattened up for slaughter when she learnt he had an actual interest in her person. It was not long until she found herself staring back at the vampire over their evening meal.

She was attracted to him, to DracuLaw. Nami knew it well, and couldn't deny it even if she wanted to. She enjoyed their kiss in the gardens more than she would like to admit, and since then she had become aware of how her body ached for him. She had also felt lonely when he had disappeared for a few nights, and more so now that she had not seen him for seven. She had begun to covet him.

It took her several minutes to recompose herself. She then retrieved her gift from off the floor, and placed it on the bed, tugging slowly at the crimson ribbon so she could inspect its contents.

Nami delicately lifted a dress from out of the package, and held it up against her body in awe.

It was scarlet silk, with an gold embroidery trim. Off the shoulder with long, decorative, hanging sleeves. A corseted bodice, and a golden fore-part in the over-skirt. It was so beautiful, Nami couldn't wait to try on.

* * *

Almost the moment she was dressed, Nami heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She nervously responded, smoothing out her gown, then running her fingers over the laced section of the corset to check she had fastened it adequately.

Shachi stepped through the door first, then Penguin. Both men had a slight blush dusting their cheeks, and Nami took that as a good sign. She didn't have a mirror in her room, but felt the expressions on their faces proved that she obviously looked beautiful in her dress. That did not help her uneasiness, Nami was still petrified about what was going to happen.

"The master is waiting." Penguin choked out, and offered his elbow to escort Nami to where DracuLaw was.

She reached out to take his arm when she suddenly felt her stomach twist into a knot out of fear. "Wait, I don't feel so good." Nami confessed as she wrapped both of her arms across her body.

"That's one of the reasons we haven't given you much food today." Shachi explained. His sympathetic smile, and their understanding and anticipation of her fears filled her with a strange sense of hope. Though she was probably about to endure something awful, their devotion to her well-being helped her to understand that she would be alright after it.

"Do you need a moment?" Penguin inquired.

"No." She said, and took his arm, so he could lead her deep into the castle.

They went in a different direction to the way Nami had taken when she explored the castle, and encountered the vampire in its vaults. The tunnels Shachi led them along were more structurally secure. At regular intervals he would stop to light a torch with the candelabra in his hand, illuminating the fabulous masonry work along the drift.

The patterns that were etched into the walls paled in comparison to the beautiful gleam of the polished galena that was still within the stone. The silvery patches reflected the torch light almost like water, which reminded her of the moistened cobblestones of her village square, reflecting the moonlight on the night she met DracuLaw.

Shachi glanced back every so often to smile reassuringly at Nami. 'Are you okay?' He would mouth to her.

Nami was too afraid to speak. She would nod in affirmation and continue to clutch tightly to Penguin's arm with one hand, and the other elevated her dress so she did not trip. When she wasn't marvelling at the internal architecture, her eyes were fixed to the candles and their flicker of light as they walked. It was probably her imagination, but the light seemed to dim the deeper they travelled into the old mine.

The moment Nami saw Shachi light a torch just in front of some large double doors, the knot in her stomach returned. She faltered, but Penguin helped her along, and urged her towards the door while himself and Shachi waited a few steps away.

She glanced at the door, then looked back at the two men where Penguin was motioning for her to knock. Nami took a deep breath and turned her back to them.

As her knuckles collided with the wood, she noticed there was a beautiful heraldic floral pattern engraved into the charcoal coloured door, and she remained standing in awe of it until she heard Count DracuLaw speak. "Enter."

The sound of his voice was muffled by the door, but it still sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Nami placed her hand on the ornate brass door handle, and slowly turned it. She glanced back at Shachi and Penguin for encouragement, but they had gone. All the torches along the tunnel had been snuffed out, save for the one closest to the door. The smothering darkness beyond was almost forcing her through the threshold.

A wave of heat washed over Nami as she stepped into DracuLaw's quarters. It carried with it a slightly charred scent, a pleasant smell like a candle had just been blown out, which wasn't surprising considering how many were in the room. It was well lit, each of the four midnight blue walls had two pewter candelabras, and a sole candle burned at his bedside.

She remembered then, as his large comfortable looking bed held her attention, that Penguin had told her that DracuLaw had no need for a coffin, and she quickly looked around to notice that there were indeed no windows within the room.

Her visual inspection of his quarters finally brought her attention to the vampire. He was sitting at a desk to her right, slightly behind the door she opened to enter. He wore an ivory shirt with a navy sleeveless doublet, and matching trousers. His bear feet wear poking out beneath the hem. "You look beautiful, Nami-ya." He said as he pushed a book further onto the desk. "I knew that colour would suit you well." He complimented her with a smirk as he looked her over.

"Thank you." She mumbled, slightly abashed. She quickly took her eyes of him to stare at the plume of smoke rising from the extinguished candle next to him.

"Do you like it?" He asked, turning in his chair to face in her direction.

"Yes. It's very regal." Nami smoothed her hands over the silk at her waist and hips as she spoke. She smiled in approval while luxuriating in the sensation of the soft fabric beneath her finger tips. It was certainly the most exquisite garment she had even seen, or touched.

Nami was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the vampire had gotten up from his chair until he was standing before her, and stretching for her hand. Startled, she jumped back out of his reach, and bashed into the door behind her.

Before she could blink, DracuLaw had closed the distance between them, and was now standing before her, towering over her. Her heart raced as she stared up at him. His golden eyes burned with dangerous desire as his knuckles brushed along her jaw.

"I love the aroma of your fear." He told her as he bent down to let his nose dance over her exposed skin at her chest, while he audibly inhaled her scent. The gentle touch of his skin against hers gave her goosebumps, and a pleasant shiver ran through her when he sealed his lips over her pulse.

Though the feel of his lips was icy, the kisses he lay on her skin were searing. Nami rested her hands on his hips to support herself. Her cheeks flushed, and she quickly felt light-headed as his attention galvanized her sexual desire.

"And the sound of your racing heart,-" He began as he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her against his body. He was almost panting as he continued to kiss her neck, letting his teeth graze her skin as he did. "It arouses me." He growled as he licked her neck, from her collarbone to just behind her ear. Her pulse quickened out of lust and fear, pumping her warmed blood to heat every inch of her, enkindling an ache between her legs.

DracuLaw had broken her skin in his affections. She couldn't feel it, but she could tell by his reaction, it was similar to their kiss in the gardens. It really did feel to her that he was like a hungry animal. It thrilled her to think that every instinct within him was probably telling him to tear her apart. To shred her skin, and take her life ... but he wasn't.

He was standing before her with his arms wrapped painfully tight around her waist, moulding her body against his, and staring down at her with a carnal expression. There was an incalescent glimmer in his eyes, helping her to remember that she wasn't his prey, she was his prize.

"I'm scared." She admitted, forcing him away as she lightly trembling in his hold.

DracuLaw forced her back against the door, and pushed his thigh between her legs. "Of what?" The vampire asked as he lapped at her neck, not letting even the smallest amount of her blood go to waste.

Her heart fluttered, along with the butterflies in her stomach. His voice was like a lullaby, calling for her to close her eyes, to submit and let him take her. She grabbed the fabric of his doublet with one hand, and the other smoothed over his chest as she rolled her hips to grind herself against his thigh, adding to the desire that was building up inside her. "Don't do that." She complained, unable to open her eyes as she felt she was drowning in sensation.

"Do what, Nami-ya?" He asked, and held still next to her ear, letting every breath fan over her until she replied, knowing that it pleasurably tickled her.

"Use your necromancy." She whispered, still grinding herself against him.

A huff of breath down her ear caused her eyes to snap open, and meet with his. "I'm not." He laughed. "I'm not doing anything unnatural to debauch you." He said with a salacious smirk as one of his hands made its way up her back. He firmly teased the nape of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her until his hand fisted into her hair, angling her head back to expose her neck to him.

"Will it hurt?" Nami asked, suddenly forgetting her arousal as fear washed over her again.

"Yes. Of course it will." He replied, releasing his grip in her hair. "You are going to die, Nami-ya."

Her throat suddenly felt tight, and dry. She swallowed hard as she mulled over his words. Nami didn't want to die, she knew he had no intention of letting her stay dead, but it was still a terrifying prospect. An imagine of Nojiko and Bellemere flashed in her mind, vanishing when he spoke again.

"I'll turn you when it will bother you the least." He promised, kissing away a tear that escaped from her left eye, then sealing his lips to hers.

Nami didn't know what he meant by that. She couldn't foresee an occasion when her demise wouldn't bother her. Except, perhaps when she was on her death bed. She soon lost her train of thought when his tongue pushed through her lips. It wasn't awkward this time, he kissed her hungrily, massaging her tongue with his, and instantly reigniting the craving lust within her.

He slowly began to guide her towards his bed. His hands were pawing at her body while he used his dark magick to extinguish all of the candles in the room. He allowed the ones at the head of the bed to burn. Though he could see without them, he wanted Nami to be able to witness what was to happen between them.

When Nami realised where they were headed, she made short work of unfastening his doublet, and pushing it over his shoulders. She could feel him smiling into their kiss when she began to undo his shirt, and his hands moved to her back to begin unlacing her corset.

He released her momentarily to shed his shirt. Nami's hands were quickly on his cool flesh, exploring his chest and abs, and relishing in how his smooth skin felt pulled taut over his hard muscles. He stole her attention then as he kissed her passionately, then spun her around, sat down on the bed and pulled Nami to sit between his legs.

Her hands moved behind her back, to tease his hard length that was still confined. He groaned hungrily as she caressed his bulging trousers, quickly trying to unlace her dress one handedly, while the other he used to tease her chest. He used his nails to scratch at the top layers of her skin, to let the scent of her blood thicken the air he breathed, to drown his senses and torture himself with the delicious promise of her.

When her head fell back to rest on his shoulder, it took all of DracuLaw's self restraint to stop himself from devouring her right there and then. He just kissed and licked at her neck where he had damaged her skin. His cold body becoming warmer with every stroke of her hand, and lap of her blood.

"You taste infinitely better than when I met you." He whispered to her, before continuing to taste her skin and sending waves of electrifying sensations to course through her with every kiss. Nami hummed in response to his words and his actions, and her fingers slowly crept up to his waistband to begin unfastening his trousers.

Her hum turned to a moan when the hand that was busy unlacing her corset slipped around her front and cupped between her legs. She gasped and jolted forwards as a hot sensation rippled through her the moment his fingers touched her. He leant forwards to follow after her, kissing up her spine, leaving a thrilling trail of blazing heat everywhere his lips touched her flesh. Nami began to mewl when his fingers started to rub against her, a craving started to desperately burn within her.

"Your arousal smells even better than your fear." He said in a guttural tone as he pulled up her skirts, spread her legs a little, then teased her core with the tip of his middle finger.

Her mind went blank as he pleasured her. She was completely lost in his touch, and forgot that she was unfastening his trousers to free his erection. He groaned at the lack of affection, then pushed her up from his between his legs so he could get her out of her dress.

He slid the garment off her, and discarded it to the floor. Despite her aroused state, Nami couldn't believe he had just dropped her beautiful dress like that. She completely missed him free himself of his own trousers, and then slide onto the darkly covered bed to wait for her.

Nami felt a strong throbbing sensation between her legs from the searing look he gave her as he stared at her naked body. She wasn't entirely sure if it was all lust or partly hunger, but it made her blush, as did the bare sight of him sitting upon his bed.

His body was perfect. Hard muscles adorned his lean figure. His pale white skin made it look as though he was a beautiful statue carved from marble, and his erection only added to that imagery, causing Nami to blush further.

"Come here." He asked in his alluring smoky tone, offering a hand towards Nami.

The sound of his voice, mixed with the sight in front of her, sent a thrill of desire to rush through her body, and pool between her legs. She tried not to stare at the tip of his erection, but she couldn't not look. Her lust was like a raging fire, and she wanted him inside her to fuel those flames. She quickly took his hand so he could help her on to the bed, and into his lap.

Nami moaned when he stopped her from sliding onto his length. Instead, he pulled her flush against his body, with his cock teasing her along her slit. What she ached for was right there before her, between her legs, exactly where she wanted his cock to be, except he wasn't inside her. It was penetration she craved for.

DracuLaw began rocking his hips in a shallow rhythm to grind his length against her, and torment them both further. When Nami whimpered and threw her head back in frustration, he seized the opportunity to grab her left breast. He lowered his face to her chest, and immediately sucked her nipple into his mouth. His other arm was around her waist, pulling her towards him, and urging her to arch her back and push her breasts up towards him.

Every gentle squeeze of his hand urged Nami to gyrated her hips to match his shallow thrusts. Whenever his hard shaft rolled over her clitoris Nami felt her pelvic floor muscles tense, as if her body was trying to draw him in. Heat and electricity ripped through her, and in her hunger she called out his name, causing him to knead her with more force.

She reached down and curled her fingers against his length, slowly stroking him as she forced his cock against her, and rolled her hips a little harder against him. "Oh god." She whimpered, and screwed her eyes shut as she felt him buck harder underneath her, then she squealed in pain when she felt his fangs make a shallow puncture in the soft skin at the top of her breast.

"Sorry." He said unconvincingly and lapped up the blood as it seeped down to her nipple. Her pain was momentary, and the fierce attention her breast was now getting was definitely worth it. Each touch of his tongue sent flares of pleasure running through her, making her swell, and ache for him to be inside her.

The taste of her blood must have pushed him to his limit. He growled almost, and released his hold on her so his hands could move to her hips. He quickly lifted her up, then eased her down onto his length with a grunt of pleasurable relief.

He stilled his movements for a moment, allowing Nami time to adjust to his size, but she was soon rolling her hips down, desperate for friction. He kept his hands on her hips, thrusting up into her as she rocked on top of him, moaning softly as her orgasm built up, and gently pulling at his hair.

DracuLaw sealed his mouth over the puncture wound at the top of her breast. He bucked more furiously into her when he got another taste of her blood, causing her to moan loudly as he hit her sensitive spot. Nami's mind quickly clouded and soon went blank. She arched her back as her orgasm erupted hard around him, trembling with ecstasy as her body convulsed with waves of sheer pleasure. Everything was emptied from her mind, until she felt a sharp and burning sensation in her neck.

This was the moment he wanted to turn her. He wanted to tasted her blood while he fucked her. He felt everything she was feeling as he drained her. Every spike of her desire, every wave of her orgasm, it all added to how delicious she tasted, even her fear was an exquisite flavour.

Nami squeezed her eyes shut, and tangled the fingers of both of hands tighter into his hair while he drank from her. All she was aware of was the thumping of her own heart, and the wet, and swallowing sounds that DracuLaw made as he consumed her life force. Her grip in his hair gradually loosened as she slowly became weaker.

He relished in the shudders that still rippled through her body. The heat and passion he tasted in her blood only added to his own carnal need. The pressure in his groin was at it limit now, and a warmth that engulfed every inch of him became hotter and hotter.

DracuLaw had to fight to remain focused in that moment as euphoria overwhelmed him. He stopped feeding from Nami, and rolled her off of him to lay her on the bed next to him, then and bit his own wrist. "Nami-ya, drink." He ordered, and forced his arm against her mouth.

Nami didn't know where she was. She was weak, almost to paralysis. She was engulfed in darkness, that was all she knew, but she followed his command when she heard it. His voice was like a light in the darkness, guiding her, and she slowly began to drink from the wrist that was offered to her.

Just as DracuLaw had, Nami could taste the vampire's emotions and hormones, the thrill of his orgasm, everything that pumped through his veins and his heart, she experienced it. She felt a new sensation of pleasure as she drank his vital source. She concentrated on that, and the melodious sound of his heart beat until he ripped his arm free from her mouth.

Nami opened her eyes then. Her vision was blurred, and her head pounded. Somehow the candles seemed to burn more brightly than before. "What's happening to me?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Your mortal body is dying." He told her as he wiped blood from her chin. "Just go to sleep, my bride. Your fears will turn to dust, and your pain will soon be gone. It will have passed by the time you awake." He assured her as he pulled her against him to help her settle, and covered them both in his bed sheets.

"Your bride?" Nami asked lazily as a strong fever began to course through her.

"Yes. You are mine for all eternity. Death can not part us now."

"Okay." Nami mumbled almost inaudibly as she snuggled up next to him. 'That was some consummation.' she mused, deciding that she was always going to drink his blood whenever they had sex in the future.


End file.
